


Demon's Claim

by CarleighAlpha



Series: Stories [10]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Demons, F/M, Loss of Virginity, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-12 23:16:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18456635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarleighAlpha/pseuds/CarleighAlpha
Summary: An original piece by me.





	Demon's Claim

The two demons watched as Lucifer disappeared leaving behind the smell of Hellfire and Brimstone. One demon, a woman with dusk blue hair and black tips looked at the other demon, a male with pitch black eyes and a top hat.

 

" Why did you do that. For me of all demons? To save me! I'm nothing!" Akuma said as she began to tear up.

 

" I was never asked to be made." Akuma cried, she falls to the ground as her tears fall from her blue eyes, Mortifer then wraps her arms around her, keeping the female demon close, his mark upon her wrist.

 

" Because I can." Mortifer calmly replied, Akuma looked up at him.

 

" And I was never asked to be made either." Mortifer told her, she nods and nuzzles into the embrace, two black wolf ears perk up upon the top of her head. Mortifer saw this.

 

 _' Must.....resist....urge.....to.....pet....ears....'_ Mortifer thought to himself, but then gently poked one of Akuma's ears, causing it to flick. Akuma smiled as her long bushy black wolf tail curled in her lap.

 

" Of course being a wolf demon. I have wolf features." Akuma said as her ears perked again, Mortifer smiled at this.

 

" Good point...." Mortifer said as Akuma smiled at this.

 

" Now what? The bar..or back to my place?" Akuma asked, Mortifer thought about this, then smiled.

 

" It's up to you" Mortifer replied to her, Akuma smirked happily at this.

 

" My place would be the best option." She responded, her tail wrapped around Moritfer's waist and the two leave, Akuma leading Mortifer down a forest path.

 

" So, where do you live...?" Mortifer asked the Wolf Demon. She smiled wolfish as she leads him inside a home, full exterior finished. Mortifer looks around the home, feeling welcomed into such a nice abode.

 

" This is a lot nicer than my vessel's shithole that he calls home...." Mortifer said as Akuma went to the bar in her kitchen.

 

" Anything to drink? Demon Weed or Water?" Akuma asked as Mortifer lifted a brow.

 

" Whiskey?" Mortifer asked of her, Akuma's eyes glowed, a glass of fine aged whiskey appeared in the male demon's hand.

 

" There" Akuma commented, Mortifer smiled at the glass.

 

" Thank you." Mortifer thanked her then carefully took a sip. Akuma smirked, once again making her eyes glow, smoke surrounded her, to reveal she was in a black laced nightie.

 

" Soo....." Akuma said cheekly, Mortifer looked her up and down.

 

" So." Mortifer replied as Akuma saunters over to her sofa covered in a soft blanket. 

 

" Yes." Akuma slyly said as she smirked at the demon, who still held the whiskey glass in his clawed hand.

 

" Yes what?" Mortifer replied, raising an eyebrow at the Wolf Demon, who smirked at Mortifer with a fanged grin.

 

" What are you doing over there?" Akuma asked him, then in a blink of an eye, he was standing in front of her.

 

" You were saying?" Mortifer said as he smirked at this. Akuma smirked at this, she laid her head on a very soft pillow.

 

" Seems you have placed your claim upon my body. Why don't you take me for a test drive?" Akuma smirked at the demon. Mortifer looks at her with a grin that made her shiver in excitement.

 

"  Really now? After all the things you went through with Lucifer?" Mortifer asked her, hearing the name made Akuma growl, quickly she grabbed Mortifer, slamming him upon where the Wolf Demon was once laying, standing above him.

 

" He isn't who I was fully claimed by is he now?" Akuma smirked as she placed her hand upon his shirt covered chest. Mortifer grinned at this.

 

" A little rough I see." Mortifer asked her, she smiled in reply, her eyes glowing red.

 

" You have no idea" Akuma told him with a fanged grin.

 

" Oh really now?" Mortifer asked as he smirked, Akuma was grinning at this and carefully getting atop of Mortifer. 

 

" I've never done this before to be honest." Akuma said as she blushed as her tail bristles.

 

" Is that so? It seems like you have had some experience to me." Mortifer said as Akuma smiles shyly. 

 

" No never got the chance to ya know..." She said as she bites her lower lip. Mortifer caresses her cheek, looking into her eyes with his pitch black eyes. Akuma blushes at this and places a hand upon his. Feeling the trust of the bond beginning to form. Mortifer smiles with his usual toothy grin.

 

" Sooo..." Akuma said shyly.

 

" What is it?" Mortifer asked her.

 

" I don't know what it is....or even where to start" Akuma said as she shook, her eyes go from their normal blue and go black. Mortifer tilts his head. Akuma kisses Mortifer hard. Gripping his jacket and bringing him close, tapping his hat off and gripping his hair. He kisses back, smirking into the kiss. Akuma claws off his jacket, her hair falling down, her body moves against his with persistence and grace that Mortifer hasn't seen in a demon, Akuma's have become blunt claws. Akuma growls and places her lips against Mortifer's neck. Her fangs grazing his pulse point, her breath hot on his neck. Mortifer gasps softly, smirking.

 

" I knew you had it in you~" Mortifer told her. Akuma smirks at this and grins at this. Pressing her lips against his ear as she removes his shirt, letting soft hands roams his chest. 

 

" Are you going to remove my nightie here on my couch or are we gonna have this in the bedroom?"Akuma asked the demon, who smiled.

 

" The choice is yours" Mortifer told her.

 

Akuma smirks at this and takes his hand. Leading him to a beautiful white bedroom and leading him to one of the softest beds, by waving him sit up as she lets his hands grab the bottom of her black nightie, removing it slowly, but as it unveils Akuma covers her chest, still nervous. But Mortifer smiles at this. Mortifer softly kisses her lips. Akuma smiles into the kiss and places her hands upon his cheeks, Mortifer's hands place themselves upon the globes, Akuma yips, but Mortifer kisses her and swallows the sound, feeling up the pale globes covered in scars, not minding the past upon her skin. Letting his eyes wonder and feel her midsection and smiling at how her skin was pale and full of scars, the way she looked made Mortifer want her more. Mortifer squeezed her breasts softly, his fingers gently rubbing the scars, deepening the kiss slightly. Akuma gasps at the feeling, but Mortifer swallows the sound, then covers her. Mortifer smiles at this as Akuma blushes at this. Feeling the length in his pants. 

 

" Is it ok?" Akuma asked Mortifer, whom nodded at her.

 

" Go ahead" Mortifer told her. Akuma smiles at this. Removing his pants and seeing the length that scared her slightly. 

 

" How will all that fit inside me?!?"Akuma whimpered as she looked at Mortifer who was removing her white thong revealing her virgin core. Mortifer smiled at her.

 

" I'll be gentle, don't worry." Mortifer told her, he slowly reached down, feeling her lower lips softly with the tips of his fingers. Akuma moaned as she felt electricity hitting her like a car, letting his fingers work her carefully, Akuma's eyes rolled in the back of her mind as she felt a damn explode inside of her, a warm liquid expelled from her onto Mortifer's hand and fingers. 

 

" I'm sorry." Akuma said as Mortifer smiled at her with surprise.

 

" Wow....that was fast.." Mortifer said as Akuma blushes and covers her face, but sees Mortifer smirking above her. Mortifer felt the liquid on his fingers.

 

" Didn't know you were that sensitive." Mortifer said with a smiled, which Akuma smiled back.

 

" Neither did I. To be honest." Akuma replied at this, she watched as Mortifer got on top of her. Akuma looked nervous as brimstone with the way he looked at her.

 

" You sure you want to do this?" Mortifer asked her, pressing the tip against her entrance, Akuma nodded at this and Mortifer kissed her to distract her from the pain, Akuma held him there as he let his length penetrate her virgin barrier, it was as if hell itself heard Akuma's barrier break, she whimpered as he settled, his tip hitting her cervix. Mortifer looked at the tearing up demon underneath him, but she smiled, she has never felt this happy in eons. Mortifer looked down at her.

 

" Just tell me when you are ready for me to move." Mortifer told her, the strain was becoming lessened as the two remained still, their heartbeats could be heard.

 

" Please move." Akuma whimpered at this, Mortifer nodded and began to pull his hips back and slowly moved forward not to hurt his newly claimed demon soulmate. Akuma moaned as the pain was being replaced by pleasure in such a way she never felt before. 

 

" Mortifer!!" She moaned as her walls were tight, Mortifer never felt something this tight before. 

 

" I'm about to...." She didn't have time to tell him because a moan/cry fell out of Akuma's mouth. A warm liquid expelled from her and upon Mortifer's length. Mortifer moaned as she came, but continued to softly thrust in her, she held him as she felt his thrusts becoming a bit quicker, the feeling came back. This time when she felt the warm liquid expelled from her another liquid a bit hotter entered her, it felt so warm Akuma never wanted it to stop, Mortifer stopped above her. Placing kisses upon her neck and cheeks.

 

" That...was....amazing." She whimpered as she was breathless at the feeling she had.

 

" Mortifer smiled at this response.

 

" Yes it was." Mortifer replied to her, slowly pulled out, Akuma winced at this, but then Akuma and Mortifer got under the covers. Holding one another.

 

" We need sleep." Akuma said as Mortifer nods at this. Akuma laid her head on his chest. Her eyes closed and she began to pass out faster than she could with the nightmares she had. Mortifer held her close as he drifted off to sleep. The two asleep as the nature noises of the forest surrounds them.


End file.
